Tori Uchiki/100 Questions
100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' T-Tori Uchiki.. * '''When is your birthday? ' A-April 3rd.. * 'Your blood type? ' A-A+ * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' W-What?! * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' U-Uh.. * 'What's your occupation? ' I'm a f-female student a-at Akademi H-High.. And a-also a maid a-at a m-maid cafe.. * 'Your favourite food? ' Fish and Tuna! * 'Favourite animal? ' D-Do cats count..? * 'Favourite subject? ' Gym! I-It's fun.. * 'Dislike subject? ' Math.. I fucking hate it.. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' N-No.. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' Indifferant.. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' The Cooking Club! * 'What's your motto? ' "If you don't win, never give up!" * 'Your special skill? ' I-I can attack well with an a-axe.. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' I like fish. It's good~ * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' Ugly. * 'Your forte? ' uh- * 'Your shortcomings? ' Don't remember.. * 'Places in your memories? ' The Hospital. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' Hot coco~ * 'How good can you swim? ' 1/10 * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' Um.. I'm pretty slow so.. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' FOOD * 'Disliked food? ' eh * 'Anything you want most currently? ' More cats~ * 'Afraid of heights? ' A little.. * 'Dislike thunder? ' No! I actully enjoy Thunder! * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Rainy! I hate the sun! * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' Mechanical Pencil~ * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' Bagel and Bacon~ * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' I guess.. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' The cello. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoors~ * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' um, eh? * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' Yeah. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' -shrug- * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' No.. I barely have any.. Only like 2.. * 'Your favourite sports? ' None! * 'How good can you cook? ' Not trying to brag... but 10/10... It's what my customers said.. * 'Favourite colours? ' White, Black, and mostly Purple~! * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' Hurting my loved ones.. * 'How tall are you? ' eh.. I'm pretty short.. * 'Shoe size? ' Smol. * 'Your dreams? ' To continue working in my cat cafe forever! * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' W-WHA?! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' No, I actully like them~ * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' No- * 'Bed time? ' 11:00 PM * 'Wake up time? ' 5:00 AM * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' BED! * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Nope.. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Um, jog..? * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' Warm! I like my noodles hot~ * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' Right arm! * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' I got a 100 dollar tip! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' I got my 100 dollar tip stolen.. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' Akademi something something. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' Sakura~! * 'What's your favourite saying? ' Winner winner chicken dinner. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' 好きなのは大好きですよ ~ * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' My birthday! * 'And summer? ' LEAVING SCHOOL FOR THREE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTHS! * 'What about fall? ' UGH.. Going back to school.. * 'And then the winter? ' Snow~ * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To when the world will end. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga~ * 'What's your allowance? ' 50~ I work at a maid/cat cafe~ * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' That I'm a thot! I don't know why.. * 'What are your hobbies? ' Cooking of course! * 'Tell us your weight. ' Average..? * 'What are you capable of? ' Purring. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Cat pajamas~ * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' Nope. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' Just end it now.. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' um.. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' cats! * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' Japanese food! * 'How do you commute to school? ' -shrug- * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' Eat poptarts! * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Yawn and get ready for school. * '''Where are you living right now? Shisuta Town. * 'What kind of place is it? ' Two stories, three bathrooms~ * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' When I tripped and fell on my bum. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' When I almost lost all my friends.. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' Yeah. * 'How's your eyesight? ' 5/10 * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' Christmas~! * 'What job do you have in school? ' Eh. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' Mourn. * 'How long do you study every day? ' 1 hour each day after school. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Yeah. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' Have sleepovers. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' A cAt. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Yeah kinda.. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' Bento, fish, and tuna. * 'How many friends do you have? ' 2.. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' yeah. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' KEVIN HART * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' It was.. Too personal.. Category:100 Questions